Prple
by weiss like roses
Summary: What if Ruby Rose had gone to beacon but instead was partnered up with Phyrrha, Herself, Penny, and Lie Ren. Follow team Purple as they overcome the challenges of becoming young huntress and huntresses. Pairing include : RubyxPhrrha


_Author_ ** _Note: I do not own RWBY all respective rights belong to Rooster teeth and mounty oum._**

 _Roman Torchwick and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind Roman, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop From Dust Till Dawn._

 **Narrator** : So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength.

 _Roman and his henchmen enter the shop, the camera lowering to a young girl wearing a hooded red cloak in the corner of the shop, reading a weapons magazine._

 **Ozpin (voice over)** : But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

 _The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display when Roman approaches the elderly shopkeeper._

 **Roman** : ( _flicking his cigar_ ) Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?

 _One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper._

 **Shopkeeper** : ( _raising his hands_ ) P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!

 **Roman** : Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money. ( _to the henchmen_ ) Grab the Dust.

 _A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls._

 **Henchman 1** : ( _placing another open case on the display to the shopkeeper_ ) Crystals. Burn. Uncut.

 _The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As another henchman goes for another tube, he hears the muted_ This Will Be the Day _song from the girl's direction, and unsheathes his sword._

 **Henchman 2** : ( _pointing his sword at her back_ ) Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em. ( _no response_ ) Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?

 _He goes over to her and turns her around, the hood dropping to reveal a surprised Ruby Rose wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them._

 **Ruby** : ( _doing so_ ) Yes?

 **Henchman 2** : I said, put your hands in the air, now!

 **Ruby** : Are you... robbing me?

 **Henchman 2** : Yes!

 **Ruby** : Ooohhh...

 _Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle Ruby._

 **Henchman 1** : ( _raising his gun at her_ ) Freeze!

 _Cut to outside the shop, when the henchman and Ruby crash through the window. The other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones._

 **Roman** : Okayyy... ( _to his remaining henchmen_ ) Get her!

 _The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet._

 **Roman** : You were worth every cent. Truly, you were. ( _to Ruby, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard_ ) Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around... ( _raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid_ ) ...I'm afraid this is where we part ways.

 _Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby, who fires at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building._

 **Ruby** : ( _to the onlooking shopkeeper_ ) You okay if I go after him?

 _The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and Ruby sets off._

 _Roman makes it to the roof, with Ruby high-flying again and landing right behind him._

 **Ruby** : Hey!

 **Roman** : ( _stopping at the edge_ ) Persistent...

 _Ruby readies to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside._

 **Roman** : ( _turning around and holding up a red Dust gem_ ) End of the line, Red.

 _He throws it out at her feet and fires at her, resulting in a large explosion._

 **Roman** : Whoa-ho-ho-ho! ( _stops laughing when he sees something on the roof_ ) Huh?

 _A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls._

 **Roman** : We got a Huntress!

 _The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls._

 _Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet._

 **Roman** : The hell...?

 _With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head._

 _The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards._

 _Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away._

 **Ruby** : ( _looking at Glynda_ ) You're a Huntress! ( _putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face_ ) Can I have your autograph?!

* * *

 _The scene cuts to Ruby's amazed face turn to one of shame as Glynda, with a tablet computer, paces around the table Ruby is seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room._

 **Glynda** : I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger.

 **Ruby** : They started it!

 **Glynda** : If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back... ( _she notices Ruby's smile_ ) ...And a slap on the wrist." ( _she demonstrates with her wand, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!_ ) But... there is someone here who would like to meet you.

 _She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies._

 **Ozpin** : Ruby Rose... ( _leans in to look at her face_ ) You... have silver eyes.

 **Ruby** : Uh, um...

 **Ozpin** : So! Where did you learn to do _this_? ( _gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting_ )

 **Ruby** : S-Signal Academy.

 **Ozpin** : They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?

 **Ruby** : Well, one teacher in particular.

 **Ozpin** : I see...

 _He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth._

 **Ozpin** : It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow...

 **Ruby** : ( _mumbles through her full mouth_ ) Oh! That's my uncle! ( _she then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed_ ) Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa! ( _proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises_ )

 **Ozpin** : So I've noticed. ( _placing his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby_ ) And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?

 **Ruby** : Well... I want to be a Huntress.

 **Ozpin** : You want to slay monsters?

 **Ruby** : Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! ( _talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing_ ) You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! ( _giggles_ ) I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **gosh** , you know! ( _flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile_ )

 _Glynda and Ozpin study her._

 **Ozpin** : Do you know who I am?

 **Ruby** : You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon.

 **Ozpin** : ( _smiling_ ) Hello.

 **Ruby** : Nice to meet you.

 **Ozpin** : You want to come to my school?

 **Ruby** : More than anything.

 **Ozpin** : ( _exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ruby_ ) Well, okay.

 _Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed._

* * *

 _The scene changes again as Yang Xiao Long tackles her sister in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her._

 **Yang** : Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!

 **Ruby** : ( _gasping_ ) Please stop.

 **Yang** : ( _releasing her sister_ ) But I'm so proud of you!

 **Ruby** : Really Sis, it was nothing.

 **Yang** : What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees.

 **Ruby** : I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.

 **Yang** : What's with you? Aren't you excited?

 **Ruby** : Of course I'm excited... I just... ( _sighing_ ) "I got moved ahead _two years_. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.

 **Yang** : ( _going over and giving her sister a one-armed hug_ ) But you _are_ special.

 _The girls' attention is drawn to the 2-D animated newscast on_ Vale News Network _playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mug shot._

 **Cyril** : The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa.

 _The mugshot changes to_ _Lisa Lavender_ _, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks._

 **Lisa** : Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...

 _The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it._

 **Glynda** : Hello, and welcome to Beacon!

 **Yang** : Who's that?

 **Glynda** : My name is Glynda Goodwitch.

 **Yang** : Oh.

 **Glynda** : You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." ( _disappears_ )

 **Ruby** : ( _among several other cries of surprise_ ) Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! ( _Ruby and other students look through the glass walls at the_ t _own_ _below_ ) I guess home isn't too far after all!

 **Yang** : Beacon's our home, now.

 _The two hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship._

 **Yang** : Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone. ( _rolls her eyes_ )

 **Ruby** : It was a nice moment while it lasted.

 _The ship is seen approaching Beacon across a large body of water._

 **Ruby (voice over)** : I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!

 **Yang (voice over)** : Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!

 **Ruby (voice over)** : Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!

 _Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school._

 **Ruby and Yang** : ( _as they take in the entirety of Beacon Academy_ ) "Wow..."

 **Yang** : "The view from Vale's got nothing on this!"

 **Ruby** : ( _getting so excited she becomes a 2-D, starry-eyed, floating chibi_ ) "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" ( _she tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back into realistic proportions_ ) "Ow! Ooww!"

 **Yang** : "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

 **Ruby** : "'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're _so_ cool!"

 **Yang** : "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

 **Ruby** : ( _transforming her weapon into its scythe form_ ) "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

 **Yang** : ( _playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face_ ) "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

 **Ruby** : ( _taking off her hood_ ) "But... why would I need friends if I have you?"

 **Yang** : "Well..." ( _in a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road_ ) "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

 **Ruby** : ( _spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving_ ) "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" ( _stopping for a moment, still reeling_ ) "I don't know what I'm doing..."

 _Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her._

 **Phyrrha** : "Exuse me miss..." The larger red head seemed confused.

 **Ruby** : "Miss Ruby...I mean erm Miss Rose, I guess" Ruby was so flustered at the beautiful girl that was towering over her

A shrill Voice cut there interaction short

 **Weiss** : "What are you doing?!"

 **Ruby** : ( _getting up on her hands_ ) "Uh, sorry!"

Ruby then spotted that she had spilled this girls luggage every where as well, Great so much for a good first impression. The large red head girl looked at the white head girl rather confused at her harsh behavior.

 **Ruby** : ( _getting up on her hands_ ) "Uh, sorry!"

 **Weiss** : "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

 **Ruby** : ( _holding a case_ ) "Uuhhh..."

 **Weiss** : "Give me that!" ( _she snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents_ ) "This is _Dust_ \- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

 **Ruby** : "Uuuhhhh..."

 **Weiss** : "What are you, brain-dead?" ( _holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case_ ) " **Dust**! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

 **Ruby** : "I... I know..." ( _starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face_ )

 **Weiss** : "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

 _Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene._

 **Weiss** : ( _now covered in soot, though it quickly disappears_ ) "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

 **Ruby** : ( _apologetic and embarrassed_ ) "I'm really, _really_ sorry!"

 **Weiss** : "Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

 **Ruby** : "Well, I-I..."

 **Weiss** : "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_ , so... watch where you're going!"

 **Ruby** : ( _finally fed up_ ) "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" he Red head girl was standing there watching the interaction between the two of them trying to keep a serious look on her face.

 **Blake** : ( _off screen, entering the conversation_ ) "It's heiress, actually." ( _Ruby and Weiss look over as Blake approaches with the bottle_ ) "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

 **Weiss** : ( _smiling smugly_ ) "Finally! Some recognition!"

 **Blake** : "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

 **Weiss** : ( _getting angry again as Ruby chuckles_ ) "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" ( _gets up in Blake's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow_ )

 **Ruby** : ( _to the storming Weiss, still sorry_ ) "I promise I'll make this up to you!" ( _sighs_ ) "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." ( _sees Blake walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back_ ) "Welcome to Beacon..." ( _she remains this way until a shadow comes over her_ )

 **Phyrrha:** " Hi i'm Phrryha"

 **Ruby** : ( _taking her hand_ ) "Ruby." ( _stands up_ )

 _Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby and Phyrrha are walking._

 **Ruby:** " Sorry about blowing us all up back there"

 **Phyrrha:** ( _chuckles)_ "Don't tell anyone but I rather enjoyed watching you blow up the heiress to the Schnee dust company"

 **Ruby:** "Well I guess anytime then".


End file.
